1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hand tools and, more particularly, to a hand tool especially adapted for installing and removing endless belts on an array of pulleys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endless belts are used on pulleys in a wide variety of applications. In automotive vehicles, belts are used to transmit power from the engine to the alternator, to the air conditioner compressor, and often to the water pump. Over time, the belts often undergo wear and tear and deterioration. As a result, the belt should be changed before it breaks and fails to perform its power transfer functions.
To remove an endless belt from an array of pulleys, one pulley is usually loosened to relieve tension off of the belt. Once belt tension is relieved off of the belt, the belt must be lifted radially out of each pulley and then moved laterally away from each pulley. Often, clearances between pulleys and adjacent components or structures under the hood of the automotive vehicle are relatively small. The clearances are often too small for a mechanic to place his hand in those clearances. Therefore, tools have been devised for aiding in installation and removal of endless belts from pulleys wherein the tools have a relatively thin profile and are able to fit into clearances between pulleys and adjacent components or structures under the hood of the automotive vehicle.
One such known belt installation and removal tool has a long handle and two fingers projecting from the bottom of the handle. The fingers have a length which is shorter than the width of the endless belt. Many endless belts have an inner belt surface which includes a plurality of alternating peaks and valleys. In using such a known tool, if the handle of the tool is not held at 90 degrees with respect to the belt, the fingers of the tool can get caught in valleys between the peaks. As a result, the tool can pull the belt back off of the pulley. In this respect, it would be desirable if a belt installation and removal tool had fingers which were longer than the width of the belt.
In using the known belt installation and removal tool described above, a side edge of the belt directly contacts the handle of the tool when the tool is used with the belt. For pulleys that do not have edge flanges, the use of such a known belt installation and removal tool may be satisfactory. However, there are a number of pulleys for air conditioner compressors and for crankshafts which have one-half inch flanges on the outside edges of the pulleys. With the such flanged pulleys, the known belt installation and removal tool cannot be satisfactorily used. In this respect, it would be desirable if a belt installation and removal tool can be satisfactorily used with pulleys that have flanges of up to one-half inch.
Still other features would be desirable in a belt installation and removal tool. Endless belts come in a variety of thicknesses for a variety of applications. In this respect, it would be desirable if a belt installation and removal tool had adjustable features for adjusting the tool for belts having a range of thicknesses.
In using a belt installation and removal tool that employs belt-engaging fingers, the fingers often receive great mounts of wear and tear. In this respect, it would be desirable if a belt installation and removal tool had easily removable and replaceable belt-engaging fingers. Similarly, it would be desirable if a belt installation and removal tool had a provision for carrying an extra belt-engaging finger along with the tool.
Environments in which endless belts are removed and installed are often greasy and oily environments. As a result, it may be difficult to install or remove an extra belt-engaging finger. In this respect, it would be desirable if a belt installation and removal tool had an extra belt-engaging finger that had a provision aiding in its installation and removal in greasy and oily environments.
As a matter of interest, the following U.S. patents are known which disclose devices for tightening endless belts on an array of pulleys: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,176; 3,869,934; 4,244,559; 4,437,648; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,134; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,894.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use belt installation and removal tools, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a belt installation and removal tool which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has belt-engaging fingers which are longer than the width of the belt; (2) can be satisfactorily used with pulleys that have flanges of up to one-half inch; (3) has adjustable features for adjusting the tool for belts having a range of thicknesses; (4) has easily removable and replaceable belt-engaging fingers; (5) has a provision for carrying an extra belt-engaging finger along with the tool; and (6) has an extra belt-engaging finger that has a provision aiding in its installation and removal in greasy and oily environments. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique belt installation and removal tool of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.